


let the silence confess it all

by carrieevew



Series: Carrie's Winter Celebration [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Post-Canon, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrieevew/pseuds/carrieevew
Summary: a snow day on a new planetFrom a prompt:bellarke + a fluffy day in the snow





	let the silence confess it all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thehundredtimesobsessed_20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehundredtimesobsessed_20/gifts).



> title from "[Song of Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6wtgoC9scxE)" by Ewa Małas-Godlewska & José Cura

“Clarke, wake up!”

“Clarke, come on!” Madi jumped on Clarke’s bed, waking her up. Clarke’s eyes opened immediately at the urgency in Madi’s voice. She sat up quickly, nearly jostling the girl off the bed.

“What’s wrong?” Clarke reached for Madi’s arm, pulling her closer, inspecting for damage.

Only there was none. Instead, Madi had a great big smile on her face, her eyes shining with happiness and enthusiasm.

“Nothing’s wrong,”  Madi huffed, amused. She took Clarke by the hand holding her arm, rose from the bed and started pulling Clarke towards the door of their small house. “It’s _snowing_!”

Clarke’s mind was still clouded with sleep and she was rubbing her eyes with her free hand when Madi’s words caught up to her.

“What?”

“It’s _snowing_! Can you believe that?” Madi was laughing and skipping around, shaking Clarke’s arm around.

They finally reached the door and Madi opened it, letting the cold air in. The wind blew some of the snow inside and now, Clarke was finally awake. She jumped away from the threshold, the snow freezing her bare feet. Clarke let out a surprise gasp before she started laughing along with Madi.

They’ve been at peace with the locals from the moment they landed on this strange new planet. Months and months of cooperation, of living together and getting to know each other but Clarke suspected it would be years before she stopped waking up ready to run, worried that everything they’d built here was about to collapse. Maybe she would never truly calm down, never stop expecting that to happen.

But today was not that day. Today, she had Madi by her side—healthy, safe and happy. Today was a good day.

***

They dressed quickly, ate their breakfast even quicker. Madi didn’t want to miss a moment more of the snow fall that absolutely necessary. It was like she could actually feel every one of those 125 years they spent in cryo since the last time they had seen the snow and Clarke found herself overtaken by the mood. Those last few weeks on Earth dragged on forever, it seemed, with no chance to catch their breath and the six years they had before dwarfed in comparison.

But now, thanks to the sheer beauty outside her door and the overwhelming joy she felt radiating off of Madi, Clarke was finally starting to feel like she was home.

They nearly ran outside once they were dressed and wrapped in scarves and coats, hand in hand, faces stretched in smiles.

Clarke stopped a few meters outside of the house and let go of Madi’s hand. The girl ran forward but Clarke stood still. She closed her eyes, dipped her head back and took a deep breath, smelling the unmistakable scent of fresh snow. Even lightyears away from Earth, it was still exactly the same. The frost nipped at her cheeks and made her nose tingle.

Clarke didn’t get much longer to wonder. Others seemed to have noticed the change in the weather and were leaving their homes, too, disturbing the tranquillity around her.

“Holy shit!”

Clarke’s head snapped left at Raven’s shout. Her friend blew out of the house she shared with Shaw in nothing but her thin shirt but she didn’t seem bothered by the cold at all, she was absolutely mesmerised by the snow and it only just occurred to Clarke that it was probably the first time that Raven and others from the Ark had the chance to _enjoy_ the snow.

When the delinquents first landed on the ground, winter was the ultimate killer and they woke up every day worried that they’d get snowed in and the grounders wouldn’t even have to bother showing up cause they would freeze to death. And then later, when they came back after Praimfaya, it was nothing more than a hard, frozen shell that hindered their progress. They never had the chance to just watch the snow slowly covering the world around with a soft blanket of pure whiteness that paradoxically made everything feel warm and cosy.

Clarke noticed Shaw stumbling out of the house with a jumper pulled only halfway down his torso, carrying a warm jacket for Raven, wearing the softest smile she’d ever seen on the man.

She looked away from them and found Madi again. The girl was chasing around with a handful of local kids, throwing snowballs at each other, screaming their lungs out. Clarke had half the mind to tell them to take care of themselves or they’d get sore throats but she couldn’t actually bring herself to interrupt the fun.

So, she just watched. Watched and laughed as the kids were just being kids.

The fact that Madi still had the Flame didn’t sit well with Clarke and probably never would but she was slowly accepting that this wasn’t her decision to make. And besides, with the help of Gaia and a couple of local engineers, Madi started to learn how to control the Flame, how to use it as a tool and not get overwhelmed by the voices in her head. Day after day, she remained herself and Clarke was learning how to get used to it.

Hearing Madi shrieking in delight when she landed in a pile of snow, seeing her jump up and chase after a boy her age—that helped.

***

Slowly, the clearing behind their housing complex filled with people. Everyone felt the change in the air and wanted to join in on the fun.

Clarke herd someone walking up to her, stopping at her right side. She didn’t need to look to see who it was, though. She’d recognise him anywhere. Clarke hid her face in her scarf and smiled.

They stayed quiet for a while, watching as Miller, Raven, Murphy and Octavia engaged in a rather serious-looking snowball fight. Apparently, they started in teams but soon after, everyone was fair game and they were just hurling snow around, hitting whoever was closest.

“They’re all gonna get pneumonia,” Bellamy said, shaking his head. He probably tried to sound disapproving but the corners of his mouth quirked up and it was clear that he was actually fighting a smile. Clarke herself chose not to resist. She snorted lightly and turned to Bellamy with a wide grin.

“Come on, granddad, let the kids have some fun!” she said, voice raised to be heard over the shouting in the background, forgoing to mention that she was worried about the same thing just a few moments before.

Bellamy turned to her and crossed his arms on his chest. Clarke’s gaze dropped to watch his broad shoulders and thick muscles on his arms stretch the material of his jumper. She looked up quickly and breathed out in relief when he gave no indication that he noticed her ogling him.

Those last few months on this new planet, things have changed between them. He and Echo ended things pretty quickly and quietly, and ever since then, Clarke’s relationship with him became—more. They never really talked about it, but they worked closely together and they spent nearly all of their free time together. They may not talk about their relationship but they sure as hell talked about everything else and they were never farther than an arm’s length away from each other. There was no denying that they were slowly marching towards something. Only now it felt more like they were dancing on the edge of something big and important but neither one of them was brave enough to jump and pull the other with them.

Clarke took a step closer to Bellamy and leaned gently against his side. She could feel the heat radiating off of him, a stark contrast to the cold air surrounding them. She felt Bellamy shifting slowly and uncrossing his arms, so that he could put one of his hands on the small of her back. She nuzzled even closer into him, drinking in his warmth and his unmistakable scent.

They just stood like that for a while, watching their friends in silence without actually paying any attention to what was happening around them. If they were, they probably would’ve noticed that all the combatants of the great big snowball fight have ceased fire and were now conspiring with each other.

Soon after, Raven and Octavia called out to them, distracting them from the fact that Miller and Murphy circled around them, with snowballs in hand, ready to attack. Clarke noticed Murphy in the corner of her eye but it was already too late, they were showered with wet clumps of snow, hitting them expertly on nearly every bit of exposed skin.

Clarke gasped in surprise, voice going high and tight in the reaction to the cold. Bellamy shook himself off and looked at her with raised eyebrows and a mischievous smirk. Clarke grinned in response, grabbed his hand and pulled him with her, both of them ready to get their revenge.

Murphy and Miller were already back with their co-conspirators, armed in more ammo, by the time they got to them.

The fight that ensued was crazy, Clarke didn’t have one dry spot on her body, she was pretty sure even her bra was soaked and at some point she had to lean against a tree to catch a breath, her muscles aching in protest against the exercise.

She couldn’t remember the last time she had that much fun.

Once she was able to stand upright again, Clarke noticed that Bellamy was standing with his back to her, completely vulnerable. She gathered a handful of snow, crept up to him, grabbed to collar of his jumper and dropped the snow down his back.

Bellamy jumped up in surprise and turned to her, trying to catch her but she had already skipped away.

“ _Et tu, Brute_?” Bellamy asked in mock seriousness, slowly advancing on her.

Clarke was already walking away backwards, covering her mouth as she tried not to laugh. She was getting ready to run away from him but Bellamy, of course, predicted that and before she had the chance to get away, he lunged at her.

“Oh, no, you don’t, Princess,” he said as he grabbed her at her waist and hoisted her over his shoulder.

Clarke let out a shocked shriek and grabbed tightly onto his back.

“Bellamy! Let me down!” Her shouts we heard over the ruckus that the rest of the people made. And by then, they were all watching as Bellamy carried her around as if she weighed nothing, his arms wrapped tightly around her thigs to make sure she was secure and he wouldn’t drop her.

Clarke slapped his back a few times, begging to be put down and finally Bellamy stopped.

“Will you behave?” he asked as if she were five but if he wanted to sound serious, he lost it completely when he started chuckling once Clarke admitted defeat and agreed to play nice.

Finally, he helped her down but before he could step away from her, Clarke threw her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her. Why exactly, she couldn’t tell and clearly, she took them both by surprise because they both lost their footing and they tumbled down into a pile of snow.

Clarke let out a small huff, feeling Bellamy land on her. He recovered quickly and propped himself on his arms, trying not to crush her. Not that he went very far, Clarke’s arms were still wrapped around him and she wasn’t letting go. They looked at each other for the longest second and finally, Clarke made up her mind.

She surged up and pressed her lips against his.

Bellamy froze for a heartbeat but before she had the chance to move away, he kissed her back. Clarke gasped, opening up for him. Bellamy deepened the kiss, pressing into her. He put his hand on the back of her head so that Clarke wouldn’t touch the cold and wet ground. Clarke smiled into the kiss.

Finally, they separated to get some air. Clarke rested her head on his hand, breathing heavily. Bellamy rubbed his thumb against her cheek, brushing away a few drops of melted snow off of her.

“Are you sure?” he asked, his voice nothing more than a hoarse whisper.

Clarke bit her lip and nodded her head. Bellamy smiled a brilliant smile at her and this time, he was the one who moved in for a kiss.

They were so caught up in each other, that they didn’t care that their clothes were soaked and soon, they’ll be freezing. Nor did they pay any attention to their friends, cheering in the background like maniacs.

Nothing else mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> well, this ended up being a little more angsty than i expected but that's just canon for ya, right?  
> hope you like it!  
> come visit me on tumblr, @[carrieeve](http://carrieeve.tumblr.com), where i'm still taking prompts for my [Winter Celebration](http://carrieeve.tumblr.com/post/180764712865/carries-winter-celebration-christmas-is-coming)


End file.
